wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Burning Legion of Blade's Edge quest chain
This quest chain involves sowing confusion among the Burning Legion at Forge Camp: Anger in Blade's Edge Mountains. This quest chain starts when you find a off of a defeated Fel Corrupter. (See .) While one will eventually discover that the Burning Legion is also on the plateaus of Ogri'la, the Burning Legion presence at Forge Camp: Anger is the only one accessible without a flying mount. Part 1: Who was that masked man? You take the mask to O'Mally Zapnabber, a gnome in Ruuan Weald. ( ) O'Mally manages to fix it, and tells you it is a Burning Legion communication device, and suggests you take it to Wildlord Antelarion. ( ) The Wildlord recognizes it as a ! With this, you could sow chaos in Forge Camp: Anger! He asks you to infiltrate the camp, get to the communicator, and see what you can convince the demon on the far end of. Say, a revolt or something... ) At the Legion Communicator in Forge Camp: Anger, you talk to *something* on the other end. (Isn't it great that your face is hidden by the mask?) Fortunately, the demon on the other end is distracted by your tale of revolt. So guess what? You get to slaughter indiscriminately, and on their own orders! ( ) You "put down the revolt" and get back to the demonic answering service. Only then does it occur to them that they HAD someone here who should be doing the talking: Doomcryer. Since Doomcryer did nothing to stop the "revolt" (a true statement), and had a history of undermining authority, they want her done in. And guess who gets to do it! She has a security system, though, that requires 5 keys being turned, one for each Legion Obelisk. Do that, and she gets summoned. You collect the keys, summon Doomcryer, and (between you and your allies) defeat her. You return to Wildlord Antelarion to report your success. ( ) Part 2: Death's Door The reward for a job well done is another job, of course. Forge Camp: Anger was a threat, yes. But a bigger threat is the legion camp at Death's Door. The Wildlord sends you there with a flare to summon the Evergrove Druid, the Cenarion agent on site. ( ) The Evergrove Druid is quite happy to see you, as the situation is getting out of control. You need to destroy the two warp gates that are bringing more of the Burning Legion through. But to do that, you first have to grab some of their ammunition. ( ) The Evergrove Druid is able to enchant the ammunition (by "Naturalizing" it, potent against unnatural forces) and sends you and the Naturalized Ammunition to take control of the camp's Fel Cannons to destroy the gates. It takes a few shots from each cannon to destroy each gate. While you were at it, the gates started spewing kamikazi imps, and turn the cannon on them as well. Two demolished gates (and a lot of fun) later, you report back to the druid. ( ) You've destroyed the gates, but the person who maintained the portal ritual is still around: Baelmon the Hound-Master. The Evergrove Druid recognizes that you won't be able to defeat him alone, so he loans you an Evergrove Wand, that will summon allies for the fight. You manage to defeat Baelmon, and return to Wildlord Antelarion to report success. Oh, and to turn in the Evergrove Wand and Druid Signal. Congratulations! You've a hero of Evergrove! ... and are rewarded accordingly. ( ) Rewards The end of part 1 ( ) gets you one of a set of some fairly ordinary quest-reward type items: The end of part 2 ( ) gets you your choice from among some much more interesting necklaces: The full quest line also gets you +1950 Cenarion Expedition reputation. Notes Note that the mask only lasts for an hour. If it expires, you will need to go back to the Wildlord to have him make you a new one. Summary Category:Blade's Edge Mountains quests Burning Legion of Blade's Edge